Rösterna
by EtichaErix
Summary: Harry hör röster han inte borde höra, och det enda han längtar efter är trygghet... (one-shot)


Harry är fast. Fast i en mardröm som aldrig verkar vilja släppa.

Ett skrik ekar i natten. Harry sätter sig rakt upp i sängen, så snabbt att han nästan ramlar ur. Han famlar efter sina glasögon, hittar dem och får på dem. Mörkret runt omkring honom får skarpare konturer.

Han andas i snabba, korta stötar. Svetten rinner om honom, kroppen darrar. Han ser sig om, skriket klingar fortfarande starkt i öronen på honom.

"Vem…?" tänker han. De sammetsröda draperierna runt sängen rör sig. Han stelnar till och alla muskler är på helspänn. Plötsligt står han inte ut längre, utan sliter upp draperierna. Rummet är stilla, han ser skuggorna av de andras sängar, hör deras lugna andetag.

"Lugnt, ta det lugnt…" mumlar han för sig själv. "Du kan ändå inte göra något…"

_Skulle det vara en tröst, eller?_ frågar en liten näsvis röst i huvudet på honom. _Att du inte kan göra något om Voldemort attackerar dig?_

"Sluta!" väser Harry. "Sluta!" Han inser att han pratat högt när Ron rör sig oroligt i sömnen. Harry lägger sig ner igen och sluter ögonen. Och genast kommer rösterna tillbaka.

"_Vad ska du göra åt saken, Potter?" _

"_Profetian tillhörde min härskare, Potter, och nu ska du få sona för ditt brott!" _

"_Harry Potter… så vi möts igen."_

Panikslagen sätter Harry sig upp. Rummet är fortfarande tomt. Där finns inga Dödsätare som kommer för att ta honom. Inga Dödsätare som ska förbanna honom tills han dör av smärta för att profetian försvann.

"Ge dig, Harry," tänker han. "Du hör ingenting." Men han kan ändå inte släppa tanken.

Han tar sig upp ur sängen, drar på sig sin osynlighetsmantel och tar sig trollstav. Sen tassar han ut genom rummet, ner i allrummet och ut genom porträttet. Tjocka Damen vaknar, men bryr sig inte om honom.

Harry smyger sig igenom korridoren tills han kommer till rummet där de hade DA-möten under hans femte år. Rummet där Dumbledore hittade en massa pottor en julnatt. Innan han öppnar dörren tänker han på ett rum där han är trygg.

Vid behov – rummets dörr öppnas på glänt och han smyger in.

Rummet ser ut som Dumbledores kontor. Med ett stick av fasa inser Harry att han verkligen står på rektorns kontor. Han famlar efter dörren, men den har försvunnit. Istället slår handen i en kompakt vägg. Dumbledore kommer helt plötsligt in genom en dörr i andra änden av rummet. Han ser trött ut. Han ser upp, och ler.

"Välkommen hit, Harry. Det var ett tag sedan." Harry drar av sig osynlighetsmanteln och drar en hand genom det rufsiga svarta håret, på samma omedvetna sätt som James Potter, hans far, brukade göra.

"Sätt dig, Harry, så att vi kan prata." Dumbledore rättar till sina glasögon och slår sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord. Fawkes sitter på en av stolsryggarna, i en färgprakt som får resten av rummet se grått ut. Harry slår sig ner på en stol, Dumbledore lutar sig fram och ser koncentrerat på honom.

"Vad?" säger Harry nervöst. "Något fel, professorn?"

Dumbledore skakar på huvudet.

"Hör du fortfarande rösterna, Harry?" Harry rycker till.

"Hur vet ni…?" börjar han, men Dumbledore avbryter honom.

"Det är min plikt att veta det, Harry." Han studerar honom igen. "Men jag måste säga att jag trodde du skulle komma tidigare."

"De vill inte försvinna," säger Harry tyst. "De finns där när jag försöker somna, när jag sover, varje vaken minut. De försöker driva mig till vansinne, tills…"

"Tills det enda du vill är att dö, så att äntligen kan slippa dem." Dumbledores intensivt blåa ögon nitar fast Harry vid stolen.

Harry nickar sakta.

"Även om jag vet att det inte är en lösning, så känns det ibland som det enda rätta att göra."

"Gör det inte," uppmanar Dumbledore. "Då har de vunnit."

De sitter tysta en stund. Plötsligt tittar Dumbledore upp.

"Du borde sova, Harry. Vad tänker jag på egentligen!" Innan Harry har hunnit göra något har Dumbledore lyft sin trollstav och sagt någonting.

Harry känner ett ryck någonstans bakom naveln. Innan han vet ordet av har han landat med en hård duns i sin egen säng. Ron rör sig igen.

Harry ligger på rygg och stirrar upp i taket. Rösterna har uteblivit den här gången. För nu.


End file.
